Juliet and Juliet
by TheFanficSlave3
Summary: It was a normal day, Jade was at school with Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie, Cat and Trina when everything turned into a disaster. A gunman entered the school and shot down a girl. Dead. Jade is now racing through the halls of her high-school, looking for her best-friend, Tori. No one is safe. Who will live? Who will die? And who will never be the same?
1. Jealousy

She woke to many things at once.

The first; Sirens  
The second; Screaming  
The third; Pain

It had started out like a normal day. Jade had driven Tori to school, all the while talking about scissors, and other things. They went to Hollywood Performing Arts, their closest friends, Cat, Robbie, Andre and Beck. They were all in Drama with their crazy teacher, who had told them the week before to find a partner and perform something from Romeo and Juliet. Naturally, Jade had wanted to be Tori's partner. But she had picked Beck instead. Tori and Beck went first, so Jade settled back to watch them do their scene.

"Romeo, Romeo, were for art thou Romeo?" said Tori in that dreamy voice of hers. She wore a dramatic 1600's style dress while Beck wore tights and a unitard. You can believe the fangirling that happened when he walked in in that. Jade flicked her blue-green and black hair to the side, off her face as she saw Tori and Beck continue their scene.

Then it happened.

Tori leaned in and KISSED Beck . ON. THE. MOUTH. Anger knotted in her stomach as she glared at the two. _Did she just KISS BECK!?_ She screamed in her head, furious. _What the hell is she playing at!?_ The scene ended with them locking lips again, and then retreating to different sides of the stage, their faces alight with puppy love. Not that Jade had seen much of it anyways, she was too busy plotting Beck's death. Or Tori's. Whichever came first.

Jade was the first one out of the classroom when the bell rang, she stalked quickly down the hallway and towards her locker. Her eyes meeting with anyone she could in the hallway, glaring, daring them to say something, daring them to give her an excuse to punch them in the mouth. So consumed in her jealousy, Jade didn't notice Tori running up behind her until she slammed her locker open, almost hitting the other girl in the face.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Tori, jumping back. "Who shit in your cornflakes this morning?"

To avoid slapping her across the face, Jade gathered her things and ran down the hallway, closing her locker with a bang. She just made it to the bathroom as she started sobbing. "She doesn't care. I love her and she doesn't even notice! That little bitch!" She screamed in frustration, throwing her books at the wall. She walked to pick them up then fell, landing hard, still sobbing. She just lay there, clutching her chest. Finally, about twenty minutes later and well into third period, Jade stopped crying. She picked herself up off the ground and gathered her things. In the mirror, she looked like a raccoon, her mascara running down her cheeks. So she wiped it off and re-applied before leaving the washroom in time for fourth period. She avoided her friends, walking behind people and ducking through doors to avoid them. Her embarrassment was clear on her face. People snickered at her and offered her a tissue when she walked by. By lunch time, she was so nervous to face her friends, she ate in the hallway, away from the rest of the students. Her friends didn't find her until fifth period had just ended. Well, it was Tori who found her. She took her aside into a deserted class room and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot she asked.

"What's wrong Jade? What did I do?"

Jade, who had just regained her composure, completely snapped.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!? I'll tell you what's wrong! YOU KISSED HIM. YOU KISSED HIM IN FRONT OF ME. And you LIKED it! For months I've been trying to get your attention! I've been trying to tell you that..."

"Tell me what?" Tori sighed, rolling her eyes.

Jade slapped Tori right across the face, "THAT I LOVE YOU IDIOT!" She screamed. She was met by silence. Tori, in front of her, was holding her cheek, her mouth wide open with shock. "You...what?"

"I love you." She said again, this time gentler.

"Jade...I don't...I...I'm not into girls." Tori blurted.

Ouch. That hurt.

"Fine then." Jade hissed, her eyes filling with fears, her voice filled with venom. "Fine." She pushed Tori out of her way and ran down the hallway, ignoring Tori's yells for her to stop.


	2. No Help

**So. HAY GUYS? Alright since everyone seemed to like the first chapter the second is going up now. Chapters 3 and 4 are also finished.  
by the way, right now, since Danielle(the person who writes this) is clueless when it comes to this website, her wonderful friend that forces her to write this fanfic(coughcoughme ;D) will be uploading the chapters and stuff for her. But don't worry, she's seeing all your reviews and is freaking out and all that.  
ohalsoasawarningthereischara cterdeathlaterinthisstorytha tmademecrydanielleyouareater ribleperson.**

And here's a little message from Danielle; Oh my God! Thank's for the reviews everyone! They were awesome! I hope you enjoy my next chapter, and keep reviewing! Then I'll know if you want me to continue!  
*Evil laugh* Be prepared though. It's a heart wrencher.  


* * *

As Jade ran down the hallway, she could hear people laughing at her. So she ran and locked herself in the closest broom closet and collapsed in tears. About half an hour passed when she heard a bang. It was loud and alarmingly close. Jumping, Jade got to her feet and opened the door a crack. Then let out a small shriek. There, on the floor, lay a student with brown hair. Was it Tori? A bullet shot straight through her head, blood pooling around her. Unlike in the movies, this blood was dark, almost black. Kids were screaming and running down the hallway. After they had all left, there was only one person let. A man, tall and muscular, wearing a ski-mask and holding an assault rifle over his shoulder. He turned and locked the doors, then went and kicked the girl with the toe of his boot, chuckling. Jade let out a small sob, then covered her mouth in terror. The man froze, and turned to her closet. Jade backed up against the walls, cowering against the brooms and mops. His footsteps echoed down the silent hallway, closer, closer, than stopped. Jade's heart was in her feet, her eyes wide open. She stood there paralyzed with fear, as he entered the closet, looked around, and just missed her. He then turned and left. Jade let out a sigh of relief as his footsteps echoed farther and farther down the hallway. After about five minutes of silence, Jade left the closet and walked to the girl, hoping to God, if there was one, that it wasn't Tori. Letting out a small cry of relief, she sank to her knees. No, it wasn't Tori. She felt for a pulse but there was none. Sobbing silently, she closed the girl's eyes and took off in the opposite direction of the footsteps.

There they were again, gunshots, screams. The first thing she did was call Tori's name, then turned to the sound of footsteps. Suddenly, kids came running down the hallway, screaming, pushing and tripping. People trampled each other, so Jade turned and ran as well, closing her eyes in fear. She didn't notice Andre running beside her until he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room.

"Have you seen any of the others?" He asked between pants.

Jade shook her head, "No."

Letting out a moan, Andre put his hands on his head. "Tori, Cat, Robbie, Beck, Trina. That's who we're missing."

"Yep." Was all she said in reply. She then turned and walked out of the room, only to be pulled back into it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to find our friends." Jade snapped, wrenching herself from his grasp.

"There is a SHOOTER out there!" Andre yelled.

"And Tori's out there!" She screamed back at him, turning and sprinting down the hall before he could change her mind about it all

* * *

Robbie could hear Cat's sobbing to his left. He crouched in the corner at the back of a classroom, the lights off, with a bunch of other people.

"I-I'm scared R-Robbie." Whimpered Cat.

"I'll get you out of this." He whispered in her ear, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "I have to tell you something… I…I lo—"his sentence was cut off by two rounds of bullets going off outside the classroom, followed by screaming. Cat let out a small cry of fear and buried her face into his shoulder. "Alright, time to get out of here." Robbie thought, taking her hand he ran to the front of the class and looked out the door. He saw the man with the gun turn a corner. At that moment, he led her in the opposite direction, and ran right into Jade and Andre. Cat screamed, falling to the floor, along with Andre. Looking to her, Robbie asked Jade, "You see Tori or Beck?"

Jade shook her head, looking grim. "No. I thought they were with you." She looked distracted, so Robbie turned his attention to helping Andre and Cat up.

They all jumped when another round of bullets went off. Jade turned and ran down the hallway.

"Jade!" called Robbie, but she ignored him.

"She won't listen. She says she needs to find Tori and tell her something. I'll go with her." Andre said, looking helpless before taking off after her. Robbie took hold of Cat's hand and they followed

Contrary to popular belief, Cat wasn't as ditsy as she looked. She knew exactly what was going on, and what was likely to happen. Cat was often aware, but just couldn't put it into words, so she hid in her little world that was filled with rainbows, unicorns and artificial snow making machines. What she wasn't aware of though, was the fact that one of her best friends, Robbie, was mad for her.

"Robbie, are we going to die?" Cat whispered, tightening her hands on his shirt.

Looking at her, she saw that his eyes were filled with determination. "No. You will not die. I won't let you get hurt."

Ahead of them were Jade and Andre, walking close and whispering.

"We can't just walk around like a pig waiting for slaughter!" hissed Andre, "We need to hide!"

"And let our friends die? I'm not letting that happen!" Countered Jade.

"Where the hell are the police?" Cat suddenly exclaimed. This silenced everyone.

"I-I don't…I don't know. Where are they?" Jade whispered. "Get to a window." They all followed her into the closest classroom, and looked out a window, being on the third floor, they couldn't jump. But bellow, the ground was swarmed with police cars and the swat team. "Hey!" Jade screamed out the window, "Up here!" No one noticed, so she quickly gave up.

"People are dying in here, and no one is coming in!" Andre yelled, kicking over a desk in anger.

"Calm down!" Robbie yelled.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I will not calm down! We are going to die in here and they aren't doing a damned thing! We might as well slit our throats to speed the process along."

"Well why don't I help you in that process of yours?" Said a new voice, they all turned. There stood the shooter. "Want to know who I am now?" He asked, his hand rose to the mask and he pulled it off.


	3. The Most Unbearable Pain

**Hey look it's another update wheeeee  
Danielle's been freaking out over the reviews and favorites and follows she's been getting ;D And she really appreciates that people are reviewing and following and all that.**

soooo enjoy c:

* * *

Jade sat in the classroom with Andre, Cat, Robbie and two other people, their names were David and Rachel. Silence and disbelief was dripping from the walls. Jade was the first to speak, "Beck?" Then after a moment's pause, she says it again, voice filled with cold hearted rage. "BECK? You! YOU DID THIS!" With each word she spoke, Jade took a step forward until she was face to face with him. She was about to raise hand to strike him when he suddenly raised his instead, putting his pointing finger across her mouth in the "sh" symbol.

"Jade, Jade, Jade…" He murmured, stroking the side of her face, a sadistically cruel smirk on his face. "You never did learn to keep your mouth—" He cut off for a moment, eyes sparking with anger. Beck slapped Jade right across the mouth, then spat in her face, "—shut!" Jade gasped in pain, in the background she could hear Cat let out a terrified whimper, burying her face into Robbie's shirt. Andre didn't say anything, his mouth set in a grim line for once. Her eyes filled with tears of anger, she tried to push away from him, just to be pulled against him. "Not so fast." He said, pointing the gun lazily at her torso. This made her freeze with terror, which Beck apparently liked, because he laughed when she did. "Scared Jade? You should be." With that, he grabbed her hair, forcing her to turn to the group of students in the room, and then pointed the barrel of the gun at her head. "Everyone to the back corner!" He yelled at them all, "NOW!" After a few moments, everyone did as they were told. Still holding her hair, Beck pulled her to the door, obviously getting excited. "But get this everyone! It's not just me with the gun! In fact," He shut the door and locked it. "The other gunman is in this room!" Beck laughed at everyone's gasps of shock. "Well then partner! Let's go! Stand up!" After another few moments, Andre, to Jade's surprise, stood. His face transformed. No longer did he wear his kind and gentle expression. It, like Beck's, was twisted and corrupted. Beck took another gun from his pocket and tossed it to Andre who caught it with ease, then pointed it at the group in the corner.

"Well Beck, if you're going to go, then go now while I have them under control." Andre muttered.

"Alright!" Beck laughed, "Let's go Jade, we're going for a little…walk." And with that, he pulled her to the door, unlocking it and slamming it shut behind him.  
Beck had a tight grip on Jade's arm, pulling her roughly down the hallway and into a vacant room, slamming the door closed and locking. "I've always loved you Jade."

"And I find it sad that I ever loved a low-life disgusting jer—" She was cut off by the barrel of the gun being shoved into her mouth. She could taste the metallic iron that made her gag, along with blood. She immediately tried to pull backward, but Beck pulled her closer.

"If you co-operate I will remove the gun." Beck whispered in her ear, stroking her cheek with his rough and calloused hands. Jade nodded, and his cruel smile returned and he removed the barrel from her mouth, "Good girl Jade. Now…" He said, letting her go but staying close. "We can finally share what we always talked about." Beck let his hand drift towards the hem of her shirt. Suddenly, she realized what he wished to do, and felt instantly sick to her stomach.

"N-no." Jade said, taking a step back. "No. Beck, I don't want this. Please, please don't."

"Oh, but Jade." He said; his voice smooth and soothing. "You are my forever. And you're mine. No one else can have you." Beck grabbed her arm, pulling her into a rough and passionate kiss. Jade punched and kicked but Beck, being too strong, never faltered. In one swift movement he was on top of her, lying on the now cleared teacher's desk. His hands exploring her body; starting with her neck, shoulders, stomach and finally her breasts. Jade screamed underneath his kiss, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she thought of how her friends were just two doors down. On how they could probably hear her screams. Finally, she just shut down as his hands groped her breasts, and as he ripped her shirt open, then her pants, and the rest of it.

And then there was the pain. It was unbearable; she screamed a new scream, begging him to stop his torture. Begging him to kill her. But his only response was the disgusting moans on top of her, saying that deep down she knew she liked it. Jade drifted finally, for good, deep into a state where all she thought of was death. She imagined, even begged for God, if there was one, to have Beck pull the trigger. She was humiliated. For a few moments when it had just started, she could hear her friends trying to get past Andre, who had quickly quieted them down. No, she didn't know how long it would last. But God, she hoped the pain would end soon.  
Hours, weeks, years, or maybe seconds. Jade didn't know how much time had gone by since it had begun. But she only knew that one moment he was there, and the next, gone. He was in the room still, yes, but this time getting dressed. After he finished he threw Jade her own clothes. "Dress." He ordered gently, walking over and kissing her on the lips, causing her to shrink back in terror. Never before had Jade been scared of Beck. Beck, the man she thought she had trusted most. Was now her torturer. He helped her dress, which she hated to let him, but while he had…assaulted her, he hadn't been gentle. She was sore and needed support. So she dressed, and then just sat there, staring at the wall. Jade, the girl who everyone was scared of, was broken, humiliated. Then, there she was.

Tori.

Andre brought her in, and shoved her to the floor. Laughing, Beck walked over to her and kicked her. "Well, well, well. Time for the game to begin."


	4. All For Her

**Wheeee so here's another chapter. Chapter 5 is already done but Danielle's still working on chapter 6 so the updates might become more slow.**

Okay I have nothing else to say.  
Enjoy. c:

* * *

Robbie watched as Andre, a man he had mistaken as his friend, sat in the teacher's chair, twirling his gun lazily in his hand. Beside him, Cat was crying silently on his shoulder. And really, he had good reason. He himself felt sick, listening to that bastard next door moaning like a sex deprived beast, while Jade was whimpering and begging him to stop. Andre kept glancing at the clock, and then smiled as it read two-thirty. By then, the noise next door had ceased to only Jade sniffling every once and a while. Robbie had long since stopped asking Andre why he would do something like this. Because it had resulted in a swift punch to the face, he noticed when Andre stood and looked at everyone.

"You all stay here, unless you want a bullet through your heads." He growled, then turned and stalked from the room, slamming it shut. Robbie could hear something loud and heavy being pushed in front of it. Robbie listened for a moment as Andre's footsteps receded down the hallway before rushing to the door and attempting to push it open. It opened an inch before snapping shut again.

"At least we know it can be moved." He muttered, pushing again, this time it moved two inches. Then three, four, up until he could fit his arm out the door; Robbie swung his arm around before he was finally able to get his shoulder out. After ten minutes he finally opened the door, smiling at the others in the class room. "Common everyone, let's go before they get back!" He whispered, taking Cat's hand and walking out. He ran down the hallway with her, before sadly, running right into Andre and Beck, who were standing outside a class-room, talking.

"Well." Beck smiled, "Look who we have here. Now we almost have the whole gang. Come join us." With that, Beck had a grip on Robbie's shirt, than tossed him into the room while Andre did the same with Cat. Inside, Tori and Jade stood side-by-side against the wall. They stood close, touching but not really touching at the same time.

Jade's mascara was running down her face; while Tori just stood there, her eyes cold and hard. Like she could rip anyone's face off; _what a change of events. Jade crying and Tori pissed. Weird._ Thought Robbie to himself, he grabbed Cat's hand and walked over to the girls, giving them a grim look before turning to face Beck and Andre, who were consulting each other. Finally Beck turned to face them, a cruel smile on his lips.

"Well, well. Here's what's going to happen." He said, "Jade, you can either come with me again, or I kill one of your friends."

Complete and utter silence.

"I'll say it again." Hissed Beck, "Come with me again, or I kill one of your friends!" He roared the last sentence.

Robbie looked at Jade, heart pounding, palms sweaty. But he looked perfect compared to her at the moment. Her face had gone a ghostly white; she was shaking and whimpering slightly. Her gaze snapping from side to side, as if looking for a way out of this hellhole.

It was Tori who responded. "Take me." She whispered, looking Beck straight in the eye. "You've caused her enough pain. Take. Me."

Cocking his head to the side, Beck considered for a moment, then smirked. "But by doing all of this I want to hurt you Tori. You took my love away from me, so you should suffer. And what better way to hurt you, then to hurt Jade?" He said in a slow and dangerous voice. With that, Beck walked towards Tori, and did the un-thinkable. He kissed her roughly, forcing her to stand in place, and then pulled away. "That's how I used to kiss Jade. You took that away from me!" He roared, rearing back and bringing his fist down on her jaw, causing her to fall to the ground. He continued to kick her until Cat screamed.

"Stop it!"

Robbie jumped when the little red-haired girl beside him screamed out at Beck. Her voice was filled with anger, her little hands balled up into fists.  
Beck froze in his spot, whipped around. His face was contorted with fury; Robbie heard him slide a bullet into place. Beside him Cat grew still, like she had just realized what she had done.

"What did you say, bitch?" Beck hissed, walking a step towards them.

"I-I said stop it." Cat whimpered.

"Well Jade, looks like we have a volunteer." Beck whispered, aiming the gun at Cat's forehead. His finger lingering on the trigger.

From then on, time seemed to slow down, for Robbie. He barely heard the gun go off, his first instinct was to hide, but the once frail and nerdy boy pushed that part of him away and took action. He leaped, covering Cat's body with his own.  
The last thing he saw was Cat's face, covered in tears, her hands reaching out to catch him.  
The last thing he heard was himself, saying he loved her.  
Then his body hit the floor.

* * *

**SEE ISN'T DANIELLE A TERRIBLE PERSON ASJHDF ROBBIE BBY ;w; I actually cried when I read his death scene I JUST CAN'T EVEN I love Robbie so much and just. akskjsdd.**


	5. Heart Broken

**Okay sooo Danielle wanted me to tell you that this chapter contains what could be considered smut? It's not too graphic but I guess if you're really sensitive and all don't read it.**

**anduGHJADEMYBBY WHY AM I SO ATTACHED TO FICTIONAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Robbie!" Cat screamed, throwing her hands out to catch the crumbling body of the boy she loved. "Please." She sobbed. "Please. No no no no no NO!" The truth was agonizingly clear now. Why hadn't she realized what he was doing before it had happened? He had been moving closer and closer to her, shifting ever so slightly to keep her covered. It should be her there, dead.  
She hadn't even gotten a chance to grieve before she was dragged from Robbie's corpse. It was Andre. His face was grim, yet emotionless.  
It took Cat a moment to realize what was happening. When she did, she froze, and then went into a frenzy. "NO! NO! NONONO!" She screamed, thrashing about in Andre's iron grip. "No! Leave him alone! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"  
Beck was dragging Robbie's body over towards the window and with the barrel of his gun, he smashed the window. Setting the gun down Beck dragged Robbie's body up to the window before letting the body fall down the two story height. She heard it land on the ground with a thump. Letting out a sob, Cat sank to her knees. She felt something sticky on her hands. Blood. Robbie's blood. At this point though, she didn't care. She just lay down; face turned a crimson red, and stared at the wall. She ignored Jade and Tori's pleas for her to get up. She ignored Beck screaming at her to "Get the fuck up before I shoot you." She only winced when Andre kicked her fiercely in the ribs.

Finally, Beck gave up trying to move Cat, so he turned to Jade and Tori with a wicked grin. "Well. You see that I am serious now, don't you, Jade?" His eyes sparkled evilly as he stepped closer, brushing the tip of the gun along her jaw. "Do you agree to my terms now?"

Taking a deep breath and struggling back her sobs, "Y-yes." Jade stammered.

"Jade. Don't listen to him. Just let him kill me. Don't…please."

Without looking at Tori, Jade stared at Beck's gun, hands twitching slightly. She forced herself to look Beck right in the eye. "Let's go then." She started over towards the door, only to have her hand snatched, and pulled back.

"Oh, you thought we'd be leaving." Cooed Beck, then continued, "No. If we are doing this, than we're doing it right. Here."

A feeling of horror, sickness and fear washed over Jade at once. "I..no!" She yelled. "No! Not here!"

"Yes here, unless…" He grabbed Tori by the hair, tilting her head back and pressing the gun against her temple. Beck clicked the bullet into place, smirking at her.

"Don't do it Jade." hissed Tori, trying to sound strong, but failed to do so.

"Fine." Jade muttered in a small voice, "Hurry up then." She closed her eyes tight as Beck fell upon her, kissing her roughly on the mouth. His breath smelt strongly of… blood? Had he bit his tongue? No, he had been doing something much worse. Jade realized; He had been licking the blood that had crusted on her collar bone line, off, and swallowing it. Suddenly feeling like she was going to vomit, Jade pulled away from Beck, and then proceeded to puke on the tiles of the classroom floor. After she had finished, Beck went back to his work. Groping her breasts in is rough hands, then stripping her down.

Looking down at Jade, Beck smiled. "I love you babe." He then pushed into her, causing her to scream in agony.

When would this ever end?  
Tori refused to watch as Beck continued to rape Jade. So she sat there in her own agony as she listened to the sick bastard's grunts of pleasure, his vulgar language. _Please stop. Please stop. Please stop. Please stop._ She begged him in her thoughts. Tori knew she could do nothing though, so she just sat there and waited. And waited. And waited until the fucker finally finished. Tori turned around, thinking she would see Beck climbing off of Jade, but quickly turned around again when she saw he had only changed positions, and was starting up again. At this point, Jade had fallen silent, her hands balled up into fists, her mascara running down her face as she silently sobbed. It was her fault. She should have let Jade down easier, then maybe she would be hiding with Jade, instead of going through this.

"Make her turn and watch, Andre." Beck grunted, and to Tori's horror, she felt Andre's hands grab her face and force her to turn. "Eyes open." Beck hissed, "Or I kill her."

Reluctantly, and slowly, Tori opened her eyes. The scene in front of her appalled her. Beck…had himself in Jade's mouth and was doing something to Jade in return. Suddenly, 69 wasn't such a funny number anymore.

Beck raised his head to look at Tori, laughing. "Aren't you jealous? I'm getting everything that you never will…EVERYTHING!" He roared, and then paused to groan; he grabbed Jade's hair and moved her mouth up and down her shaft. "Uh…" He groaned again, becoming ridged. Tori saw Jade gag as she swallowed his pleasure, a little bit of his white fluid running down her mouth.

"Stop it." Tori hissed, suddenly becoming enraged. "Stop it! STOP IT!" She screamed, walking over to him and slamming her fists on his bare chest. "GET OFF OF HER YOU SICK FUCK!" Pushing Beck off, Tori kneeled down beside Jade, laying her down and taking her into her arms. "You got what you wanted. Now leave."

Beck laughed. "Oh Tori, don't tell me you don't see what's going to happen now?"

"What?" She asked, confused.

"What will hurt you more, than to kill the one you love?"

Beck was going to kill Jade.


	6. Are We Hopeless?

**when Danielle sent me this chapter I was literally just like.**

**FEELS  
NO  
OMG  
SOBS**

**so I guess that's a warning.  
Anyways, this is the last chapter she already has done**, **so it might be a while until the next update.  
Okay enjoyyyy.**

* * *

Instantly, Tori covered Jade's body with her own. "No." She said. "I won't let you. If you're going to kill anyone, then kill me."

"But what's the fun in that, Tori? Why should I kill you? It would only give you an out. No, I want you to suffer."

"Didn't you say you loved Jade? Don't kill the one you love."

"Sacrifices are made sometimes." Beck spat, pointing the gun at Tori. "NOW GET UP!"

What happened next surprised Tori. Jade pushed her off of her, then stood up on shaky legs. She glanced at Tori, her face tear-stained, but managed a small smile. She then turned to Beck, a snarl on her face. "Kill me, but don't make her watch. What better than to make her visualize what is happening? Lock her out of the room."

Beck paused before smiling cruelly. "Andre. Take her out."

Tori felt Andre's arms grip her shoulders and pull her towards the door. Realization hit Tori like a ton of bricks, she started to struggle. "No, NO! JADE! JADE DON'T LET HIM! PLEASE!"

"Common!" Andre hissed, throwing her out of the door and locking the door behind him.

Tori slammed on the door, screaming as loud as she could. "PLEASE!" She screamed over and over.

Jade looked at Beck, in silence. She knew she was going to die, so why not push her luck? "If I let you…kill me. You need to promise not to hurt Tori." she said.

"Why should I agree? I have a gun, Andre has a gun, and you're locked in here. There is no way out." Beck laughed. "You're dying either way."

Jade sighed, then turned to the door. "Tori. Tori listen to me." She was met by an agonized sob, "Tori I need you to run. They'll shoot me, run and hide. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Was the only reply she got.

"Well then Beck, shall we get this over with? Or do you want another go at me?" She asked him savagely.

"Let's get this over with Jade." Beck hissed, raising his gun. He clicked the bullet into place.

_I love you, Tori._ She thought to herself.

He pulled the trigger.

Outside the school, children were being evacuated. Tammy (a police officer on scene) was walking up the stairs, gun hoisted. So far she had counted eight dead, fifteen injured, and about 600 completely terrified children. She was helping a girl get up off the floor when she heard a gunshot from the third floor. She instantly shoved the girl back down onto the floor, and took out her radio. "We have shots fired upstairs, east wing!" She yelled into it. "I need immediate back-up!" As she ran up the stairs, she met a brown-haired and devastated looking girl. When she saw Tammy's gun she screamed, backing away. "No, no honey, it's okay! I'm with the police!" She holstered her gun, raising her hands. "I'm here to help honey. Can you tell me your name?" The girl finally stopped backing away, but started sobbing. "What's your name?" Tammy repeated.

"T-Tori Vega." She sobbed.

"Well Tori, let's get you out of here." With a gentle hand, she led her down the stairs. "Go down there and head outside." By then, Tammy's back-up had arrived; one of the officers escorted her down the hall. Tammy looked to her group, nodding. "Alright everyone, we go in one group towards where the sound came from. Let's go!" She proceeded down the hallway, taking her gun out as she ran. Another shot echoed throughout the hall. She led her group towards the sound, to a door. She tried to kicked it open but if wouldn't budge. Tammy swore, and then yelled. "Police! Open the door!" Another shot was the only response she received. Inside she heard a scream of agony. Tammy looked at her group. "Fall back. We'll re-group and figure out what to do next."

Cat was faintly aware of Jade screaming and crying in agony. She glanced around, looking at Jade's fallen figure, writhing on the ground. _She looks like a little earth-worm._ she decided, then started to laugh. She rolled around on the floor, in Robbie's blood, laughing hysterically. "Jade's a worm! A little itty, bitty worm!"

It was agonizingly painful, three bullets. Two of which were lodged in her legs, the other in her shoulder. It had been a few minutes, and Jade, by then, had stopped crying. She just laid there, eyes gazing blankly at the ceiling. Her breath slowed. Jade was aware that she was surrounded in her own blood, crimson red and sticky. A tiny voice in her head told her to stay awake, while the other chided her to close her eyes, to let the darkness win. She sighed inwardly, then closed her eyes, fading into nothingness.


	7. Free

**Hay guys look Danielle left you a little message:**

Hey all, sorry about this chapter. I was literally sobbing as I read this, but I thought it'd be good for the story, so please don't kill me! D: Again, sorry for the sadness of this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Andre watched in horror as Beck shot Jade three times. He didn't do anything though, the last thing he needed was a bullet in the forehead. So he just watched as her life seeped out from her body. He winced as she screamed in agony, writhing in pain. Then winced again as Cat starting laughing and calling her an earth-worm. He hadn't wanted to do this at all, but Beck had threatened his life.  
It had been a Saturday, two months ago. He was walking home when Beck approached him and pulled a gun, pointing it at his chest. "I have a plan, Andre. And you'll help me unless you want me to shoot you and your family." So Andre had followed through with the plan, purchasing the bullets and the other gun. He didn't resist as Beck raped one of his best friends, or when he beat Tori. Now he regretted that all. Robbie had died. People had died. It was all his fault, if only he had gone to the police when he had the chance. Now if he was caught, he would be arrested. Sickened with himself, he grabbed at the wall, and slid down, burying his face in his hands. He heard a click as Beck set another bullet into place. Andre's head snapped up.

"Haven't you done enough Beck?" He hissed, "Or do you need to hurt her more?"

"Shut up, unless you wanna die."

"I'll probably die anyway. So stop it." He stood, standing between Jade and Beck.

Beck pushed Andre away, "Out of my way Andre!" but Andre just stood his ground. "OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I KILL YOU!" He roared.

"I'm dead anyway! You're not getting out of here anymore than I am! Why don't you help yourself and stop causing trouble!"

With a roar a fury, Beck swung the barrel of the gun to face Andre, and pulled the trigger. He hit Andre right between the eyes.

Andre didn't even have a chance to say sorry to everyone before he died.

Beck laughed at Andre's body in front of him, he spit, and then opened the door. He knew no one was there, so he walked downstairs into the cafeteria. Good, it hadn't been evacuated yet. In his bag he had his grand finale. He pointed his gun up at the ceiling and shot one bullet. "Alright everyone!" He laughed. "It guess it's time for the fun to begin!" He pointed at a cowering girl, "You. Come here. Now." When she didn't move, he pointed the gun at her, clicked a bullet into place and shot her in the shoulder, then turned to the guy beside her. "You. Come here before you end up like your friend." Slowly, the guy stood and walked stiffly over to Beck, terror flashing in his eyes. This brought satisfaction to Beck, he had done this. "Go outside and tell the police that if they come in here, I will kill as many people as I can." He pushed the boy out the door, locked it and turned to the rest of the group. "Everyone up and against that wall!" He yelled, pointing to the wall farthest away from the doors.  
After everyone got to the wall, he stood on a table, and held up his bag. "In this bag I contain your death!" Beck laughed, "Wanna know what it is?" He reached a hand in, and pulled out his creation.

"It's a fucking bomb!" One guy yelled.

"Yes. It's a bomb." Beck chuckled. "And you are all going to set it off."

"Hell no!" One kid yelled, so Beck jumped down off the table and walked over, still holding the bomb in one hand and the gun in the other.

"Oh yes you will, Thomas." He growled, "And yes, I know you're name. We were in Drama together." Addressing everyone this time, he said, "Because if you don't set if off, then I will do some terrible things to every single girl in the room, then shoot them."

* * *

Cat finally stopped laughing, not because she thought it was wrong, but because her stomach started to hurt. Suddenly she started vomiting uncontrollably. She stood when she was done and looked around her. Two bodies lay beside her. Andre and Jade. She decided that both were dead and that she had to leave before she was shot too. So she walked over to the door and opened it, then started down the hallway. She saw two girls and three guys, all dead along the way, then came across a group of people, about eight, heading up to the roof. She called out to them. "H-hey!" She gasped, running. They turned and looked her over.

One girl looked sad. "Let's bring her with us. She looks devastated."

Two of the guys in the group took Cat by the arm and took her up the roof, the wind cutting through her thin t-shirt instantly, leaving her shivering. She watched as one girl stood on the edge of the roof, looking down. She looked back at them all, smiled, then jumped off. She landed on the ground, dead. Two other girls went, along with two guys. Below, police were shouting at them to stop, that they would be rescued. Finally, there was only Cat left. She couldn't do it, couldn't jump.  
But then she saw him. As she looked over the edge of the roof, she saw Robbie standing on the ground, smiling and waving up at her. Suddenly, he was beside her.

"Come on." He whispered, taking her hand. "We'll jump together."

Cat smiled, fighting back tears. "Okay." Together they both stood up on the roof edge, ignoring the yells at her to stop. Cat jumped, alone again.  
She smiled as she fell, letting out a scream of bliss.  
She was free.


	8. Not So Free After All

**Danielle's little message thingy-thing for you guys: Okay, I love that you're all reading my story and I'm glad about the reviews. But please try not to criticize how I'm "messed in the head" or that I made the wrong decision when I kill so and so. You haven't read the whole story so you don't even know how this is going to end. **  
**Thanks a bunch.**  
**Next chapter will be up soon**

**also I'm just going to say if you think Danielle is messed up **  
**I just**  
**I wish you could meet our friend Daena.**  
**She is much worse. ;D**

* * *

Or not.

Somehow on her way down, Cat got caught, maybe a windowsill or something, but she wasn't dead. She landed with a thump on the grass, then struggled to stand up. Instantly, three or four paramedics were on her, holding her down and calling for a stretcher. Then Cat noticed that something was wrong, very wrong.  
She couldn't feel her toes.

"Why can't I…" Her sentence trailed off when the paramedics gave her a panicked look.

She heard a few weird things.

"Might be broken…"

"Frontal lobe might have a bleed…"

"Need to get her to a CAT scan fast…"

Cat giggled when she heard them say 'Cat scan', what started out as a small giggle soon turned into loud laughing then turned into sobs that wracked through her body. She started to struggle against the paramedics hands, so they had no choice but to sedate her. She fell into a silent state, still hearing everything they said, but she couldn't move. It was like she was already dead.

_If only I was dead… _she thought to herself.

Maybe she wasn't so free after all.

* * *

Beck had walked into the school that morning knowing he wouldn't come out alive. Instead, he had planned to take down as many people as he could. It had been ten minutes since he sent the guy out of the cafeteria. So far no one had tried to break into the school, so things were going as planned. Beck was sitting in the chair beside the doors, gazing at the group of kids in front of him. He had figured out what he was going to do, so he stood and cleared his throat.

"Everyone with a ball-cap on, step forward." He practically yelled. Beck counted six people step forward. "Good, now all of you, come here and start moving the tables against the doors. Now." He watched them for a moment, then turned to the rest of the group, scanning his eyes across the line. He stopped at a girl with fiery red hair and thick rimmed glasses. Beck pointed to her. "You, come here." Silently the girl walked over to him, stopping a few feet before him. "What's your name, girl?"

"Diana Gregory." She said, raising her gaze to meet his, and tilting her chin out.

"Well Diana, you're going to help me with this, alright?" Without waiting for an answer, he hoisted the bomb up onto the table, giving her a small button. He handed to her and pressed her finger down on the button, "You let go, we go boom." He chuckled. "Have fun."

* * *

When she woke, Jade had no idea what had happened. She blinked open her eyes, rolling onto her stomach, gritting her teeth through the pain. Dragging herself to the window, she looked out of it. Jade tried to signal to the people below, but had no luck. So she looked around, dragged herself to her back-pack, and pulled out her math text-book. She ripped a page of paper out, and scribbled, "Shot. Help." In black pen on it, looking around again, Jade found some tape, taped it to the cover, then crawled back to the window, She opened it, with difficulty, and dropped the book out the window, then leaned her head out of it and waited. Down below, a police officer jumped when the book landed in front of him, he bent down and read the paper. Quickly he looked up then pulled out his radio and said something into it. Moments later, more police officers came, one with a bullhorn.

"Are you hurt?" He called up at Jade, who nodded. Grimly the officer said, "Alright, we need you to hang on, we can't enter right now, but we will be able too soon. Right now I need you to find some sort of fabric and press it against your wounds, then hang in there, okay?" Jade nodded again, climbed down from the window and looked around. Sadly, the only fabric she saw was on the dead body of Andre lying beside her. Carefully she removed his shirt, ripped it up and pressed it against each of her wounds, sobbing silently.

_We're hopeless…I'm going to die in this classroom. The math class of all places_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Diana didn't know if she should just let the button go, they were dead anyway, so why prolong their pain? On the other hand, the longer she waited the more chance they'd have of the police getting in to save them. She had a life, friends, family and a boyfriend. She was the MVP of the Soccer team, the start player. She was going to star in the school play, Macbeth. She had everything to fight for.  
Sadly, he hadn't made the button very easy to press, it was sticky and resistant, always pushing up on her thumb, and she was too scared to shift her hand so she could make it easier.  
So she held the button down.  
For her dead boyfriend, for her college dreams.  
Some would think that it was an easy task, holding a button, but it wasn't.  
So Diana just sat there, eyes closed, and dreamed of her future.


	9. Chapter 9

**wheee it's a new chapter.  
Enjoy c:**

* * *

Jade jumped when she felt hands on her face, letting out a small shriek she struggled away from her attacker. In the distance she could hear someone saying her name, it was fuzzy. "Jade! Wake-up, Jade!"

"T-Tori?" She whispered, struggling to open her eyes.

Letting out a sob of relief, Tori nodded, "Yeah, it's me. Just rest. I'm here."

Nodding, Jade lay her head down on Tori's lap, grasping her hand.  
Tori hesitated for a moment before squeezing Jade's hand, she sighed and leaned against the wall.  
It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Beck stood, checking his watch. It was three-thirty in the afternoon. He face everyone, "If you try to leave I'll kill everyone you hold dear." Then he set his eyes on the girl holding the bomb, "It will go off if you leave the school grounds. So don't try."  
With that, he turned and stalked out of the cafeteria, slamming the doors behind him. He ran up the stairs to the third floor where he had left Jade, bleeding. Hopefully she wasn't dead, he had an idea. Beck stopped outside the door, then opened it. He was surprised when he saw Tori had somehow gotten back inside, but no matter, she was easy to deal with it. Nonchalantly, he pointed the gun at Jade, "Alright Tori." He snapped, "Get up, move away from her, or I shoot her between the eyes." Slowly, he watched her stand, sobbing now, and move away from Jade.

"Please don't kill her. Kill me instead."

"I never wanted to kill her, Tori." He whispered, "I tricked you. I wanted to scare you. I knew that where I shot her would almost kill her, but never take her all the way. Why would I kill her, then you'd be happy that she was out of pain." He paused, letting this sink in before continuing. "No, I never really wanted to kill her. I want to drive her within inches of death, until she begs me to slit her throat, but I won't I want to drive her crazy so she can never love YOU." He spat out the last word. Beck was thoroughly satisfied with the look of horror that washed over Tori's face, her bottom lip quivering.

"P-Please…t-take me i-instead." She sobbed, "Please Beck!"

Ignoring her, Beck slung Jade over his shoulder, ignoring her moans of agony, and her weak fists. He carried her downstairs, to the back doors, and laid her down away from the doors. Then he walked back into the cafeteria, glad to see that no one had moved, and picked up the bomb, and set it in the center of the room. He returned to Diana, grabbed her hand and dragged her in front of everyone.

"Diana, I want you to let go of the button." He snapped.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed, "No way!"

"Do it now," Beck snarled, pointing the gun at a girl in the crowd. "Or I'll kill her."

"You'll kill us all if I let this go!"

He pulled the trigger, ignoring the screams as the girl dropped to the ground. He moved his gun to another girl, shot her, then a boy and two more girls.

"Fine!" Diana screamed, "Jesus just stop it!" She sobbed, looking at the remaining survivors, and then moved her thumb from the button.  
By then, Beck was already out the door and beside Jade. He picked her up and ran out the back doors, ignoring the searing pain in his left calf and right ribs.

He had destroyed Hollywood Arts.

* * *

One second the school had been silent, the other second it was filled with authorities. The building was in rubles, children lay on the ground, moaning and screaming and clutching their wounds. The smoke was intoxicating. Several police officers had been struck down, four killed. Tammy felt a new hatred to whoever had done this. Suddenly, she remembered the children upstairs. Taking the steps two at a time, she ran with her gun drawn, to the room where she had heard gunshots. Kicking what was left of the door in, she ran inside to find Tori lying on the floor, bruised and bloody. She was unconscious, a chunk of building pinning her arm to the floor. Gently as she could, Tammy rolled the concrete off of her arm with some difficulty. She then picked Tori up, and started to walk down the hallway. She saw other children on the way, each time checking for a pulse, and only getting two out of the six she saw. Pulling out her radio, she said into it, "I have six bodies up here, two alive. One girl and one guy. I have another in my arms." With a sigh, she continued down the stairs slowly, nearly falling down them because a hunk of it was missing. By now it had begun raining, so not only were the kids injured, but they were cold and wet. Tammy did know one thing though, the bastard who did this was going to die by her hand.


	10. Who am I?

**Hey everyone! Danielle here (obviously *facepalm) Anyways, I just wanted to warn you that this chapter is pretty heavy (In my eyes, idk about you xD) And could be uncomfortable to read if you don't like certain subjects (torture/abuse). Please enjoy the chapter, and review! I live off them!**

* * *

She was gone. Jade was gone.

Tori stood beside her mother and sister, Trina, in front of what used to be her school. She didn't cry, she didn't fight the hands of the paramedics. She didn't scream, thrash or sob. She just stood there; like an empty shell; dried out, withering and cracked. The girl, who was once one of the top students at her school, was broken.  
Beck had won.  
Tori thought of all that had happened that day. It had started off usually, she started in Drama, and then at exactly 10:25 am, the first gunshots had gone off. She remembered the fight her and Jade had, but couldn't exactly remember what it had been about.  
Then it hit her.  
She had kissed that killer, that rapist, that….Beck. Suddenly a wave of extreme nausea washed over her, and she doubled over, vomiting all over the paramedics shoes. Tori looked up to apologize to the paramedic, only to scream out in terror. Instead of the handsome man with pale skin and green eyes, there stood Beck. Lashing out, she raked her nails down the paramedics face, screaming profanities at him. She felt two pairs of hands grab her from behind, and she looked to see who her other attacker was.  
It was Andre.  
Letting out a yell, Tori thrashed around in the paramedics arms, demanding for them to let her go, and ignoring their reassurances. Finally, they got her pinned down to the ground, holding her there, while one of them went to get a sedative. It was then when she realized what she had done. Tori broke down, sobbing, and going limp in the arms of the paramedics. Nevertheless, they sedated her, pushing her into a slow and muggy state, aware of what was happening around her, but unable to move.  
She was broken.  
She was empty.

* * *

Jade woke, hours later, tied down to a bed. She had been washed of the blood and dirt off her body. She now lay, wearing a pale yellow dress and her hair lying silkily by her shoulders. Her toes were even painted, a dark red. She noticed that her gunshot wounds had stopped bleeding and didn't hurt as much anymore. Looking around, Jade saw that she was in a dimmed room, it was simple. A bed, pale cream colored walls and one small window; it was barred over. Then a sickening thought washed over Jade.  
She had been changed. Beck had seen her naked again.  
Shuddering, Jade struggled to break free, then literally let out a scream when a hand covered hers.  
It was Beck.  
He had been standing in the corner the entire time, watching her. Now he smiled down at her. He had washed as well, wearing black pants and a white t-shirt. Leaning down, he kissed her right on the mouth. She froze, squeezing her eyes shut as he did so. Jade knew better than to make him angry.

"Now we can have the life we always dreamed about Jade." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. His voice made her skin crawl with disgust.

"I don't want a life with you." She whispered back, horrified that she had let the words slip out of her mouth.

She watched as Beck's eyes flared with red hot anger, and he pulled away, a snarl taking over his face. "Oh, you don't want to be with me?" He spat. "I was going to give you a good life!" He yelled, "Now I'll have to keep my promise I made to Tori!"

"W-what promise?"

Beck didn't answer, but just turned and rummaged through a bag on the table next to the bed. When he turned around he had a whip in his hands. Raising it up, he snapped the leather whip down on her stomach; white pain flashed across her sight, she let out a scream of agony, convulsing on the bed. After ten lashes, he paused, taking in her shaking frame.

"P-Please s-stop…" She stuttered, trying to stifle her sobs.

"Tell me you want to be with me then." He hissed.

"B-but I don't w-want to."

Ten more lashes, each getting harder than the last.  
Then ten more.  
Then ten more.

Finally, her voice barely more than a whisper, Jade obliged to his request. "O-okay…I-I'll be w-with you…"

Letting out a smile of triumph, Beck set the bloodied whip down, and left the room. Moments later he returned with clothes soaked in water. He laid them down on her lashes, making Jade whimper from the pain. After that he wrapped them up, and then lay down beside her. He trailed kissed from her hand, up her arm, to her collar bone, neck and finally mouth. After a while, he stood, stroking her hair. "I'm going to go…rest my love." With that, Beck turned and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him, and left Jade to her agony.

Jade didn't sleep. She didn't rest. The entire time she lay on that wretched bed, she sobbed. She missed Tori, Trina, Andre, Robbie, Cat…hell, she even missed Beck. The old Beck; the one who spend every living moment trying to win her over, not the monster that controlled him now. So she just lay there, starring up at the ceiling, pondering the things that she could have done to make her life easier.  
She must have laid there for hours, because when Beck came back, he brought in a hamburger and a glass of water. Water filled Jade's mouth as soon as the scent wafted over her, and as if it had been planned, her stomach growled fiercely from the lack of nutrients that day.

"Want some, Jade?" Beck asked innocently, and Jade couldn't stop herself from nodding feverishly. "Okay, let me untie your hands." With that, he set the plate down on the bedside table, and then turned to face her again. Beck's rough hands brushed against hers as he cut the ropes off of her wrists, then moved down her legs to her feet, and cut them free as well. Slowly, Jade sat up, rubbing her sore wrists, and then gingerly reached for the burger. Taking a small bite, she realized just how hungry she had been, and scarfed down the burger in all of three bites. Jade barely heard Beck laughing at her haste to eat, then sat down beside her on the bed, and grabbed her hand. Jade didn't fight his actions, but didn't respond as well. Instead, she was feeling slightly bolder and more confident now that she had food in her stomach so she said,"Beck…why are you doing this? Just let me go, and we can get you the help you need."

That was the wrong thing to say. In one swift movement, Beck snatched his hand free, eyes blazing again. "YOU SAID WE COULD BE TOGETHER!" He roared, pushing her down onto the bed, he slammed her head three times against the backboard of her bed. Letting out a shriek of pain, Jade lashed out, trying to free herself. But he was intent to do what he wanted. Beck tied her back down onto the bed, and continued to hit her on the head and the stomach, all the while screaming profanities at her. After a while, she passed out.

When she woke, Jade saw a man sitting in a chair beside the bed. She then looked down at herself, gasping in shock when she saw the welts. Looking around, she panicked.

"Tori can't save you now, can she?"

Tori? Who was Tori?  
Jade raked her brain, panicking more now.  
Who was Tori?  
Then she thought to herself, _Who am I?_


	11. Five Weeks Later

**if you thought the other chapters were bad then just dfiujsdbgng THIS ONE I CAN'T**

Oh and Danielle says she'll make up for it in the next chapter but for now I'm just going to sob about my feelings.

* * *

Jade had gotten used to life with Beck. He took care of her, and sometimes, he would actually feed her dinner, if she didn't protest to what he did to her body. She had to call him Master though, she wasn't allowed to look him in the eye, and she had to cook and clean for him. Then after she ate dinner, if she got any at all, she would return to her chambers and wait for him. Sometimes, if she was particularly good, he would make his visits to her room short and quick, and sometimes he wouldn't make it hurt so much. Master had named her Pet. So that is what she called herself. She didn't remember anything of what had happened before, not one bit of it.  
It was a normal day with her Master; she had just brought him lunch, and was doing the dishes when she heard a large smash from the living room.

"PET! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Her Master screamed from the living room, causing her to jump. Nevertheless, she scurried into the living room, careful to keep her gaze trained on the ground.

"Y-Yes Master?"

"What the hell is this? This is unacceptable!" Master roared.

When she looked at the lunch plate, she blanched, terrified. Jade had forgotten to cut his sandwich in half. Cowering as her Master stood, she whimpered as he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into her chambers, throwing her onto the bed and taking out his knife. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LAZINESS!" Beck yelled, slashing her arm, ignoring her scream of pain.

"P-Please M-Master….I-I'll be a g-good g-girl."

"You haven't been a good girl." He hissed into her ear, "And bad girls are punished." With that, he started to beat, her, slamming her head against the wall and kicking her stomach and ribs. All the while Jade was begging him to stop, to have mercy on her. Finally, he did stop, and then had his way with her.

It was hours later when he was done; he had made it excruciatingly painful this time. Her Master left her in a heap on the bed, letting her sob. She heard the click of the lock being slid into place, and then looked around. Her hopes soared when she realised what Master had left behind by accident. His belt was lying on the side table, coiled up and practically screaming for her to use it. And so she did, Jade stood, slowly, and grabbed the belt, looping it around her throat; she stood on the table and hooked the other end to the rafters on the ceiling. Then she kicked the table away and let herself hang there, suspended in mid-air. Slowly, her vision started to fade, and breathing became difficult. It was two minutes later when she let the darkness in her vision over-come everything else. Jade felt a smug feeling in her stomach; she had made the last decision, to end her life on her own terms, other than waiting for her Master to end it instead. After what seemed like an eternity, Jade closed her eyes and greeted death with open arms.


	12. Homebound

**alright, so I'm finally uploading the final chapter(which has been done for a while I was just too lazy to upload it). Danielle's all happy that she got so many reviews and readers and just yeah**

**also she says that if you want a sequel you should review ;D**

* * *

Beck hadn't heard as much crying as he had thought he would, so he walked into Jade's room, then blanched to see her hanging there from the rafters, his belt fastened around her throat. Rushing to her side, he brought her down, and then frantically tried to feel for a pulse. With no avail, he proceeded on to start CPR. Three compressions, one breath. Three compressions, one breath. He continued this for 15 minutes before he finally gave up. Beck looked at the body of Jade, her pale face now a ghostly white, and her lips were slightly blue. Reaching out, he felt her cheek, it was freezing cold. All her blood had settled down, destined to never flow through her again. The world around him seemed to slow down; Beck stood, turned and walked out of the room, carrying her in his arms. Reaching for the phone, he dialed 911.

It rang once before a lady answered, "911, what's your emergency?"

"I'm at 377 Sherwood street in West Mount…my name is Beck…I killed a person." And with that, Beck hung up the phone. Laying Jade down on the floor, he walked into the kitchen, grabbing his gun and flicking the safety off. Slowly, he raised it to his head, and then pulled the trigger.

He was dead in less than a second.

* * *

Tori waited anxiously in the hospital waiting room, she was waiting for Cat to come out, and she was finally being let out of the psych ward. Suddenly, behind her, the emergency room doors burst open, and about half a dozen doctors and paramedics surrounded the gurney. One woman straddled the patient, performing chest compressions. Tori just pressed herself against the wall, watching as the girl with stringy black hair was wheeled past her. She took a double take though, when she heard what the doctors were saying.

"Female, seventeen years old, severe dehydration; she was revived twice in the field, and shows signs of brain damage and internal bleeding! Name is Jade West, she was kidnapped five weeks ago by Beck Oliver, he was found dead on scene." One of the paramedics said to what seemed to be the chief doctor.

Tori stood, paralyzed with shock.

Jade!

Snapping back into action, Tori ran towards the scene, only to be held back by one of the doctors.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't—"He was cut off when Tori slammed him into the wall and kept running.

"Jade!" She screamed, running into the room she was being held in. The doctor ran in after her, pulling Tori to the side of the room.

"If you want to stay, then stand here and don't move."

Nodding, Tori squeezed her hands into tight little fists, her knuckles turning white.

"Get the crash cart!" A nurse yelled, and when it was brought in, one of the doctors grabbed the paddles, yelling, "Charge to 200! Clear!" He brought them down on her chest, and Tori let out a sob as she watched Jade's lifeless body convulse up off the table, only to slam back down. "250! Clear!" He yelled, bringing the paddles down again. This time though, Jade let out a cough and her pulse stabilized. Instantly, the doctors started their work again. After five minutes, they wheeled her out and down towards the operating room. Leaving Tori alone to think of all the things that could go wrong.

After a grueling six hours in surgery, they finally fixed Jade up. She had four broken rips, her right leg was broken and her left shoulder dislocated. That wasn't the worst of the injuries. She had a lot of internal bleeding and a brain trauma. Almost every inch of her was wrapped in bandages, and whatever wasn't, black and blue from bruises. Her gunshots had gotten infected and her temperature spiked to 103 degrees.

But she was alive.  
She was in pain.  
But she was alive.

Jade had slipped into a coma for three days after she was found. She had heard everything said to her, from Cat babbling aimlessly, to her family sobbing. Then there was Tori, most of the time she just held Jade's hand, her thumb rubbing idly over Jade's. But one day, she finally spoke.  
"Jade…I need you to wake up. I…but if you don't that's okay too. I just want you to know…" Tori struggled for words, "I-I love you too!" With that, she started to sob. "Please forgive me!"

It was then, when Jade opened her eyes.

***THREE WEEKS LATER***

After three hard weeks, Jade was finally able to go home. She still jumped whenever someone touched her when she wasn't looking, or when the branch of the tree's brushed against her window. Or she'd wake up in the middle of the night screaming and thrashing about in her bed, only to be calmed right back down by Tori, who stayed in her room with her. She would cradle her in her arms, singing softly. Sometimes she would even tell her stories.  
But now, as Jade stood in the doorway of her hospital bed room, she was getting second thoughts. What would she do now that Tori couldn't share a bed with her? Who would calm her from her nightmares? Tori seemed to notice this when she saw Jade, because she said, "I'll be a phone call away, Jade. Don't worry, no one can get you. Beck is gone."

"I know." Jade whispered, grasping Tori's hand tightly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"We just have to carry on then, I guess." Tori whispered back.

Jade agreed; there really was no other way to live life other than to just ride it out. So she walked down the hallway and out the hospital doors, and into the parking lot. It was night time, 9:30pm. Every once and a while Jade would jump, thinking she saw Beck's shadow flit across her vision. "Tori? Can you take me somewhere?"

Fifteen minutes later, Tori and Jade stood in front of the memorial of all the people who had died in the shooting and explosion. Pictures of all 23 victims surrounded the large stone. It stood where Hollywood Arts used to stand. Flowers littered the ground, Tori and Jade each held two flowers themselves, and a candle. Tori placed her flowers and candle in front of Robbie's picture. And after standing there for what seemed like an eternity, Jade finally placed both of her flowers in front of Andre's and Beck's pictures. No flowers lay where their pictures stood, no candle was lit to show their once life-filled eyes.

"Why, Jade?" Tori asked.

"I don't know…I guess I think that we failed them in some way, we didn't see the signs. And they looked so lonely, over there, no flowers or candles. They died too…they were our friends."

Tori didn't answer, instead she leaned in and kissed Jade for the first time, smiling as she did so.

"I love you, Jade West."

After a moment's hesitation, Jade responded, "I love you too, Tori Vega."

Then it was silent. Jade stood there with Tori until the candle she had lit blew out. Leaving them in the dark; but Jade wasn't scared.

She was safe. She was home.


End file.
